The Trail's End
by thestarkedsoldier
Summary: "You've heard the story of Jesse James- Of how he lived and died. If you're still in need Of something to read, Here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde." Peggy Carter was never looking for trouble, it came to her through one Loki Laufeyson. Together, they formed an alliance that would go down in history, their names shaping a nation. Carterson Bonnie & Clyde AU.
1. The Meeting

_**Author's Notes: **__Yes, yes, a new story, and I'm honestly not sorry whatsoever. Many of my beautiful followers of my other stories have seen __**Zenappa **__and I talk about our favorite ship, and though it may be different, Carterson has always been our OTP. I could go on and on about the story we've had written for them, how they met, how they fell in love, but that's something for another day. For now, here's an AU I've been working on, and I'm posting as a belated Best Friends Day gift! This is all historically correct, trust me, I've over-researched this, if that's a thing. It's fairly obvious what this is based off of, and I regret nothing at all. Maybe I'll make everyone else ship this as much as we do.. Ha! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>November 30, 1929<strong>

**Rowena, Texas**

"Ah, Bonnie, won't you get me another glass?"

Peggy looked forward with an annoyed expression. Before her was none other than Ted Hinton, a postal worker, and a major pain in her back.

"That's not my name," she smiled politely, her mother's eyes boring a hole in her neck. She poured him yet another glass of whiskey, taking a deep breath. Working as a waitress was not ideal, but it was all she could do for the time being. This was her best.

"Say, where's that deadbeat husband of yours?" Ted smirked at her, propping his elbows up on the table and stroking his mustache, as if that was something she would find appealing.

Peggy could have slapped him. He knew full well where her husband was, locked up for yet another crime that he most definitely did. She didn't know what drew her to him, but since she moved in with her mother, she did not see him again. There was no letter, not a single sign of him of him. All she had left was the ring on her finger and the scars he left behind. "Haven't seen him. Elbows off the table, this isn't a barn."

Ted tilted his glass back. "Uh-huh," he smirked. "You're different, Bonnie."

Peggy glared at him. "I told you, that's not my name."

He shrugged. "It suits you better."

She walked back to her mother, ignoring the man speaking to her. "Margaret," her mother chastised her. "Don't be rude."

"I go by Peggy, mother," she retorted, shaking her head with an eye roll. "Besides, it isn't rude if the one you are speaking to is an a-"

"Watch your language!"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "I'm going home," she announced, letting her hair down.

"We need to talk, Margaret."

Peggy turned around, raising an eyebrow. "About?"

Emma, her mother, heaved a sigh. "It's just your sister and I, and funds are low."

"I told you I would get my payment in, I need time-"

"You have to go, Margaret."

Peggy looked at her mother with wide eyes. Was she being kicked out? "I have no where to go."

"If you hadn't married that crook, you wouldn't be in this position."

"He's not a crook-," she shook her head, looking around. "Mother, I am on my knees here. I don't beg easily."

"You're just like your father," Emma chuckled sadly, shaking her head. "I have no other choice."

Peggy couldn't accept it still. "You do though, you could let me stay for just a while longer."

Her mother only smiled sadly. "I can't anymore. I'm only trying to help you."

"Then try acting like a mother rather than an employer," Peggy shook her head. "I don't know what I will do," she begged, shaking her head slowly.

"You'll manage, you always have." Emma pushed her back slowly until she was at the door.

Peggy dropped the things in her hands as she was pushed out of the cafe, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Please."

"I'm sorry." With that, she shut the door, leaving Peggy to process what had just happened. If her mother knew anything, it was when to spring things upon her suddenly. Peggy stepped back, taking a deep breath. She never was one to take hits hard, and she was already prepared to make it on her own.

A day later, she was on the train to Dallas, Texas, a single suitcase in her hands. Rather than spend her days begging for work, she wasted no time in spending the profit she made as a waitress to buy herself a ticket, and she was on her way.

She knocked three times on the door of her friend's, taking a deep breath. She wore her red dress and red lipstick per usual, but now, her hair was curled, and she no longer looked like she did before. She was a new person, a new Peggy.

The door opened slowly, and her blonde friend smiled at the sight of her. "Peggy!" She embraced her in a one-armed hug, her left arm taped up. "You came!"

"I had to," Peggy smiled, keeping the truth from her dear friend. "I heard you were injured, and I only imagined you trying to cook for yourself with one arm. I couldn't have that, Sally."

Sally smiled, letting Peggy in. "You forget I have Clarence, Pegs," she chuckled. "But I would love to have you! I could use the help."

"Well, the help has arrived," Peggy smiled, looking around. This was her new home for a while.

_**January 30, 1930**_

A month later, Peggy was still with them. Clarence was only around every few days, and even when he was there, she never saw much of him. She didn't mind, she knew as well as Sally did what kind of business he was in.

There was a knock at the door as Peggy was in the kitchen, boiling milk on the stove for hot chocolate. "I got it!" Sally announced, walking to the door. Peggy didn't pay much attention to their hellos, and kept at work, doing her best not to get her dress dirty.

"Peggy, come here!" Sally called, waving her friend in.

"I am trying to care for you, Sal," Peggy chuckled, walking over to the main room with a smile on her face. "You are making this much harder for me than it should be-"

She paused in her tracks, looking at the man sitting across from her blonde friend. He had his dark hair slicked back, his chiseled features causing her to be at a loss for words. He looked at her as well, giving her a warning look. They stared at each other for a long while before Peggy looked at her friend, taking a deep breath. "Who is this?"

The man stood up, taking her hand. "You can call me Clyde," he smiled, then leaned over, kissing her hand politely.

Peggy looked over at Sally for a moment, noticing her friend's confused expression, then looked back at the man who still held her hand, even after introducing himself. "Is that your name, Mr. Clyde?"

He smirked. "It's a stage name, doll," he let her hand go, never once breaking eye contact with her. "And what is your name?"

Peggy bit her lip. "Bonnie," she answered quickly, smirking back at him.

"Is that your name, Miss Bonnie?" Clyde repeated.

"It's a stage name, doll," Peggy mimicked, stepping back.

Clyde turned back to look at Sally, still smirking. "You said Clarence isn't here?"

"He's out," Sally answered. "But you're welcome to stay.."

Clyde looked back at Peggy, smirking still.

"I think I just might."


	2. The First Kiss

_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>January 30, 1930 (Continued)<strong>

**West Dallas, TX**

Sally was really getting annoyed at her house guests.

"So Mr. Clyde, what is it you said you do?" Peggy, or rather, Bonnie asked, sitting across from him at the square table the three of them sat at, the food sitting in front of them. Neither Peggy or Clyde, as he called himself, took a bite of their food.

"I never told you what I do for a living," he smirked, leaning as far over the table as he could without staining his shirt.

"I could have sworn you did," Peggy faked confusion, earning an eye roll from her blonde friend beside her.

Clyde chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I do what I want, when I want to do it."

"Sounds like an overrated lifestyle, if you ask me," Peggy crossed her legs, shrugging.

He smirked, taking a deep breath. "Darlin', you have no idea."

"Why don't you to just sleep together and get it over with?" Sally yelled in frustration, looking at the two of them in anger.

The two of them stared at the blonde with wide eyes, shocked at the woman's outburst. Clyde looked over at Peggy and chuckled, shaking his head. "I was so consumed in talking to Miss Bonnie here that I have been a terrible guest. My deepest apologies."

"Her name is Peggy," Sally responded with a deadpanned expression, then looked over at Peggy. "His name is Loki."

They exchanged another intrigued look. "Peggy? That's your name?"

"Loki. It's different," Peggy nodded. "It suits you."

"Oh, is that so-"

"Oh my god!" Sally cried once again, standing up. "I'm going to go lay down. You two talk." With that, she walked out.

Loki looked over at Peggy with a smirk, moving to the chair beside her. "I have one question."

Peggy turned from watching her friend leave to look at him, only just realizing he had moved closer. "Only one?"

"What's a gal like you doing in this sort of business?"

"Oh, I am not in the same business as you," Peggy chuckled. "I am only here for support."

"No, no," Loki shook his head. "I've seen innocent women before, and you are not one of them. There's a spark of danger in your eye, Miss Bonnie, and it's blindin' me."

Peggy couldn't resist a smirk. She was always somehow drawn to no-good criminals, and she always cracked it up to a certain taste in men. Perhaps, she thought, it was something else she didn't recognize. "I have a question for you, Mister Clyde," she leaned in his direction, raising an eyebrow. "Do you treat every woman this way?"

"It depends on the woman," he shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Does it?

Loki smirked. "I have to be intrigued."

"Ah, of course," Peggy nodded, leaning back in her seat.

"I have another question," Loki announced.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Alright."

He took her hand in his, kissing it once again, then looked up at her, motioning to the ring on her finger.

"Oh," Peggy nodded, moving her hand out of his. "He's no longer in the picture."

"Then why wear the ring?"

She took a deep breath. "Roy and I married very young, and I was a naïve young girl. He was not even sure of who he was, and once he found out, I wasn't as fond of him as the day we met. I didn't know of his life of crime, I just figured he was a busy man, and a woman like myself should worry over the fundamental things. He's spending his days behind bars, leaving no chance to end any marriage officially. Like I said, he's out of the picture."

Loki looked her over, as if he was analyzing her every move and statement. "But you loved him."

Peggy nodded. "I did."

Loki leaned back in chair. "Do you now?"

"I believe you never stop loving someone, but you learn to live without them. That being said, I have moved to the next chapter in my life, one without him in it."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Loki asked, tilting his head slightly.

Peggy thought about the question, then smirked at the dark-haired man in front of her. "Whatever I want."

Loki seemed pleased with her answer and smiled. "Seems overrated."

"Well, I can't know until I try, right?"

Just then, Sally walked out once again, now wearing a silk nightgown. "Loki, Clarence was just arrested. Word is they're takin' everyone."

Loki looked over at Sally with slightly widened eyes, then stood up and grabbed his coat, pulling it over his shoulders. "I wasn't here, alright?"

Peggy stood up as well, raising an eyebrow. "That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"I have no other choice, doll," Loki looked into a mirror, fixing his hair. "One more run in with the sheriff, and I'm in deep trouble." He stopped at looked at the brunette, smiling kindly. "Don't you worry, darling, I know I'll see you again."

Peggy shook her head. "We can try and keep you here, they won't find you-"

He cut her off abruptly by pulling her into a passionate kiss, all but sweeping her off her feet. Peggy was shocked for a moment before she relaxed and kissed him back, her heart pounding against her chest. Seconds later, he moved away, smirking before putting his hat on and walking out the door.

Peggy took a moment to process what happened, then turned around to see Sally watching with wide eyes. "Did that-.. Did that just happen?" Her blonde friend asked, and for a moment Peggy wondered if it had at all.

"I-I think so," she responded, running her fingers over her lips.

Sally walked up to her and shook her head, leading her house guest to the couch.

"I can already tell you two are going to be a problem.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Since it's mostly just my dear **__Zenappa__**... I hope you're still enjoying this, and I hope if anyone else is reading this, you're enjoying it too!**_


	3. The Beginning

_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes and review responses.**_

* * *

><p><strong>March 17, 1932<strong>

**West Dallas, TX**

Since she had met him, it had been two years.

Sally told her what Clarence allowed her to, only telling her friend that he had been caught, and was spending time in prison. Peggy pretended not to care, after all, she only knew the man for only a few hours. It wasn't like she was in love with him.

Unfortunately, though, she was absolutely distracted by him. Each time she tried to keep him off of her mind, she failed. Eventually, Peggy broke down and began writing letters to 'Clyde', signing them as 'Bonnie'. She never intended to send them, but once Sally got her hands on them, the letters were no longer in her control. Behind her back, Sally took a letter from her friend's bedside each day and sent them to the prison where Loki was locked in. Peggy only noticed when there came to be responses to her letters.

They sent each other letters back and forth for a year. As time went on, Peggy noticed how dark his responses got, but never once asked him why. It wasn't her place to ask, anyways. It was an early March morning when she received another letter from him, and her heart beat fast as she ran her finger over the paper. Each letter he sent made her happy, bringing a smile to her lips just by the envelope addressed to 'Bonnie'.

This one, though, was different. This one was addressed to Peggy herself, and it was not as heavy as they typically were. She opened it slowly, unfolding the paper inside. Once she read it, she stared at it for a long time, trying to understand.

_I am a free man_, it read.

She didn't understand. Typically, his letters were filled with words, some even telling her that he could love her, or that it could just be the cold air in the prison getting to his head. Now, it was just five words, ones that she did not understand. If he was free, why was his letter so short?

Her question was answered by a knock on the door. She set the letter on the table and walked over, opening slowly. When she saw his face smiling back at her, her face lit up. "You're-.. You're here! You're standing in front of me, in the flesh!" She exclaimed, still working on believing this was all true.

"I told you that we would see each other once again," Loki smiled, then moved his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of red roses. "For you."

Peggy stared at the roses with wide eyes, then smiled up at him. "I-I don't know what to say," she shook her head, then opened the door some more, taking the roses in her hands. They were absolutely beautiful, and they looked as if he had hand picked them himself. There was no place to buy them nearby, and given how lively they were, she had to think he got them recently. She set them on the table, peeking into Sally's room to make sure she was asleep, then turned around. "I think Sally went to lay down for a bit, so perhaps-"

Once again, he cut her off by pressing their lips together, this time much more passionate than the first one. Peggy quickly responded by letting her hands move to his neck, slightly arching her back to lean on him. After a while, she parted to breathe, looking up at him with a wild expression. "Welcome back, Mr. Clyde," she whispered, taking deep breaths.

He too was out of breath after the kiss. He smiled down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek. "I couldn't leave my Bonnie behind, now could I?"

Peggy smiled, then pulled him into another, much quicker kiss. "I'm glad you didn't," she nodded, then glanced at the door, where another man stood. "Oh, hello."

"This is Ralph Fults," Loki stepped back, introducing his friend to Peggy. "He and I were let out at the same time, and have been working together ever since."

Peggy smiled at the blonde man in front of her, nodding a hello. The man curtsied in front of her like a gentleman, and Peggy chuckled and did the same. "Clyde here has told me all about you," he smirked, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Whoa, pal," Loki stepped in, moving Peggy closer to him. He then leaned down to her level, whispering in her ear. "You see, Clyde is a bit more than a stage name. Legally, I've changed my name to Clyde Barrow." Peggy nodded in response, still looking over Ralph. His longer hair was the first sign that he was a criminal in Peggy's eyes, but his smirk and the gleam in his chocolate brown eyes told her that he was a ladies man, and a player.

"Mr. Fults, it's a real honor to meet you," Peggy nodded, then looked up at Loki once again, who was looking down at her with a newfound passion, one that sent chills down her spine. "What is this all about?" She whispered, moving Loki to have a private conversation.

"Ralph is a skilled smuggler and a master robber. He and I teamed up after we were set free, but I asked to take a stop here," he explained, holding onto her arm.

"Right, but why? If you and Mr. Fults are working together, why stop here?" Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki shrugged. "I told you, I wouldn't leave my Bonnie behind," he explained, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Peggy covered her mouth when she understood what he meant. "Wait, wait, you want me to join you two?"

"I want nothing more, Peggy," Loki nodded, looking around the house they were standing in. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I figure, what's the point in doing anything if you're gonna do it alone? Face it, doll, you don't want to spend your days here, waiting for your life to begin. Come with us, it could very well be everything you need."

Peggy took a deep breath, thinking about her options. It was true, she planned to leave her friend behind any day now to start over once again, and what better way to do it than with him? It was far better than trying to make it on her own. "What will I do?"

"Anything you want to," Loki nodded. "It will be you and I, as well as Ralph and Ray, who is in the car. Ray's mostly quiet, and you'll get used to Ralph in time, I promise. You'll be with me most of the time, and I'll keep you safe. Please, Peggy."

Peggy took a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright, I'll do it," she announced, then put her hand up. "Under one condition."

"Anything, darling," Loki nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Promise me that once this is all over, you won't leave me behind," she took a deep breath. "I will have had to leave everything behind for you, and for your band of misfits. I won't leave on an uncertainty."

"I won't," Loki shook his head, then took his hand into hers, placing it against his chest. "I swear to you, I will never leave you behind. It will be you and I until the day I die, if I have any say in it."

Peggy gave him a slightly stunned look. "You're willing to do all of this, after only meeting me once?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I've known you since the day we met, but this is not some burst of desire for you. Your letters are what kept me alive in that prison. They were the very things that helped me get through that hell. I owe you my everything."

She shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek. "You owe me nothing, Loki."

Ralph interrupted their moment with a clearing of his throat, snapping both of them out of their trance. They looked over at the blonde, who was now motioning towards the door. "If it's all the same to you two, I would like to get moving."

Loki nodded and walked towards the door, grabbing Peggy's hand. "He's right. Come on," he walked her out of the room, but she slipped her hand out before they could leave.

"Sally," she whispered, then ran back into the room, waking her friend up. "Sally?"

The blonde slowly woke up, looking at her friend. "Peggy? What is it?"

"I-I've decided to go, but I will visit any chance I get, alright?"

Sally nodded. "With Loki?" Peggy responded with a wide eyed stare. "Clarence told me that he was coming to get you. Do me a favor," she pulled her friend closer. "Be careful with him. He's a loose screw."

Peggy moved back, a confused look on her face. "He's not a loose screw-"

"Bonnie, dear, we really need to go."

Peggy looked back, then turned to Sally. "I'll be careful, but you know I can care for myself. Tell Clarence to spend more time with you. I'll be back soon, I promise."

With that, she ran out of the room and out of the building, her hand clasped with Loki's.

And with this, they adventure began.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_In case you hadn't noticed yet, each character has a MCU counterpart! The fun part about this is figuring out who is who, especially since I won't openly say who they are in the story, except for our main two. Others are fairly obvious (some even have the same name!) but the hints are as obvious as I could get them without giving it away! Give it a guess, it's fun!_

_Shoutout to the source of this story, my best friend and beta, **Zenappa**! She has a huge audition today, and I want to wish you the best of luck, and I love you, and I know you have this in the bag! Since this is your story, I figured I would update this and everything just for you, because you are that amazing of a person and I want to make today the best day that I possibly can! Love you!_

_I am on Archive of Our Own! This story is on there, and the link can be found on my profile!_

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Zenappa, the lone reviewer: _**_You have a lot of laughing in your reviews. Seriously, you look insane but I love you XD I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH AND I WILL WRITE MORE FOR YOU AFTER EVERYTHING PASSES AND YOU'VE DONE FANTASTIC ON YOUR AUDITION AND YOU'VE BLOWN THEM AWAY WITH YOUR SHEER TALENT AND ABILITY! _


	4. The First Arrest

_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes and review responses.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 19, 1932<strong>_

_**A mile outside of Kaufman, TX**_

Peggy tried it out for a month.

For the most part, it wasn't so bad. Most nights, the four of them would play cards or try and teach Peggy the basics of what was going on, and no matter the plan, there was always alcohol involved. Peggy never saw Loki drunk, but something told her that it was because he knew what would happen if he allowed himself to get to that point. Most of it was fun, and she enjoyed herself.

What wasn't fun, though, was the arguments. Peggy knew from the moment she stepped into the car that the man she knew two years ago was not the same person in front of her. Something changed him, and turned him into a rattlesnake, someone always on the attack, ready to kill whoever it was that crossed him. Whatever happened in the prison changed him, even he admitted to that. He had a newfound hatred for the lawmakers, and for the law system entirely. At just the sight of a sheriff, his expression darkened, and he grew cold immediately.

By this point, Peggy knew how to shoot a gun. She was a decent shot for a woman like her, but she wasn't fueled by the same hatred as Loki. If they were to ever rob anything, Peggy stayed lookout, holding an unloaded gun in her hands. There was no reason to risk danger, and it was unnecessary for all four of them to have guns. She was skilled in robbery, though she didn't like it as much as she wanted to. Whatever stunt they pulled was small, and boring, for that matter. She wasn't exactly jumping for joy at each loot.

When she learned Loki's true reasoning behind these, it added to that. "We're going to hit them right back," Loki had announced. "Eastham prison is an easy task, we just need to gather the supplies. Just think, we could start a prison break. We could liberate every one of those prisoners." Peggy shook her head at the very thought of that. His hatred fueled his desire for crime, and a combination of the two could only lead to trouble.

Now, Peggy found herself in the middle of yet another raid on a small store, but she stood behind, not making a sounds.

"Everything you got," Ralph commanded, holding the gun to the store owner's head. Peggy grimaced at the sight, then stepped forward, forcing his hand down. Ralph glared at her for her action, but Peggy knew that holding the gun to their victims head would only incite fear in them, and could risk the quartet getting caught. "Get your girl in line, Clyde," he looked back, glaring at her.

"Don't interfere," Loki looked over at Peggy, who responded with a glare in his direction. He mouthed an apology over to her, but it was far too late for that. The three men finished their business with the store owner, then started to walk out with the loot, when the alarm went off. Peggy looked over at the three with wide eyes, and watched as they all ran out of the building into the night, scrambling to get to the car. Once all four of them were packed in, they took off.

Peggy sat in the back next to Ralph, while Loki and Ray sat in the front. She turned around to look out the back window, spotting a black and white car following them. "We've got company, boys!" She warned them, looking back with a worried look. They sped up, Loki looking back every few seconds.

Just then, the car skidded to a stop, and the two in the front immediately ran out of the car. Ralph and Peggy, though, had more of a problem getting out, but once they made it out, they bolted away. Unfortunately, so did the sheriff chasing them, and his partner. "Run! Run!" Loki yelled, holding out his hand for Peggy. She tried to speed up to catch up with him, but it was far too late for that.

Behind her, the sheriff had caught Ralph and pinned him to his car, and his partner was now running after her. She looked back in a moment of fear, concluding that she wouldn't make it. Rather than fight it, she spent the little time she had to watch as Loki jumped a fence and made it out clear before she stopped running, letting the man catch her. "Alright, I'm done, I'm done," she said through deep breaths, holding her hands up.

Once her wrists were tied behind her, she was lead back to the police car, and put in the back with Ralph. "You didn't make it either?" He questioned, looking her over. She responded with a glare, resting back in the seat. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried, you imbecile," Peggy looked over at the blonde next to her. "I've just been arrested for robbing a store, when the only thing I did was try and get you to stop threatening people. I'm angry, and I would have much preferred to stay with L-.. With Clyde."

Ralph leaned his head against the glass, taking a deep breath. "Trust me, you're glad it's me you were arrested with and not him. No one hates getting arrested more than Clyde."

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed. Why is that?"

"He hasn't told you?" Ralph looked over at her with a shocked expression.

Peggy shook her head slowly, but rather than answer, he just took a deep breath and relaxed on the window once again. "That's a story he needs to tell you."

"Alright, quiet back there," the sheriff demanded, glaring back at the two.

Peggy spent two months in prison, and was released on the nineteenth of June.

She never saw Ralph again after that car ride. He was tried, and had a much longer sentence. Peggy, however, had nothing on her record. She was let out without a trial, but there was another issue.

Now that she was free, she had no idea of where to go. Sure, she had received letters from Loki explaining that he was sorry she got caught, and that it would never happen again, but he never explained where he was, or where she could find him. This was no doubt on purpose to keep his position hidden, but now, she was wandering, without a way home, or a home to go back to. She walked the long street, prepared to walk all the way back to Dallas, if that's what she had to do.

Thankfully, that wouldn't happen. Cars barely passed by the dark roads Peggy walked on, so when a single car came racing down the street, she was no doubt suspicious. She stepped aside and stopped, her heart beating faster as the car stopped beside her. She looked in the car, praying that she was not going to get kidnapped.

However, when she saw the driver, her doubts disappeared. "Loki!" She exclaimed, immediately opening the door and got in, her smile wide. "How-.. How did you find me?"

Loki smiled at her as she got in the car. "I heard they were gonna release you, and I came immediately. I asked for you, and they said you just started walking! I figured I would find you eventually. I'll always find you, Peggy."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting back in her seat, looking out the road. "Where is everyone else?"

"We won't see them for a while," he shook his head, gripping onto the steering wheel a bit tighter. Peggy decided it best to keep away from that topic.

As they drove, it was mostly in silence. Eventually, Peggy rested her head against the door and drifted off to sleep, not even curious as to where it was they were going.

As long as she was next to him, she didn't care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This excites me so much! The story is finally getting in motion!_

_This one, like all of the other chapters, is for my dear **Zenna**, only the best person to walk this planet. I can't wait to get this finished and to you, it's going to be so great. _

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Zenna: _**_It's okay, I am insane too. I'm writing a AU of our babes as Bonnie and Clyde. That's pretty insane (and I'm okay with that). Love you too :)_

**_Adriene Alexandra Wayne: _**_Hi! I'm glad you liked it! Carterson, as we call it, is a ship that **Zenna** and I love, and that we are slowly trying to make a thing, haha. I hope you enjoyed this one, too! :)_


End file.
